The Dog and the Moon
by xxMOONandPAWxx
Summary: Mauranders story. Will do chapters from various characters mainly marauders and lily POV. Is it possible to love someone when neither person can show it properly. Eventually will be Sirius/Remus
1. Having Doubts

**Disclaimer: The Wizarding World belongs to JK Rowling. Only the plot and OC's are mine **

**This is my first Harry Potter Fan-Fiction but I love reading them so I decided to write my own ****I think it may begin quite slowly so please bear with me.**

**Please, please, please review!!!**

* * *

The letter sat in my lap, I still had not opened it. Where was the point in opening it? I could not go, I could not risk anyone else's life.

I hadn't expected to get a Hogwarts letter, they would only be sent to wizards and witches, no-one in the wizarding world thought of me as more than a disgusting predator who should not be allowed to walk the streets.

The front door swung open and mum came in with dozens of shopping bags dangling from her arms.

"Remus, dear could you help me with the bags? I've cast a lightening charm but they're still awkward to carry." She sounded out of breath and her cheeks were rosy from the walk. I jumped up from the couch, the letter fell to the floor with a soft thud whilst I took most of the bags from my mum's hands."Anything come in the post today?"

"Erm, yeah mum there were a few letters." I didn't know what to say about the Hogwarts letter, I expected that look she got when she didn't want to disappoint me, but I knew I'd have to tell her at some point. "I got a letter from Hogwarts," I mumbled, but I knew she had heard me as she let a soft "Oh" escape her lips.

"Have you opened it dear?"

"No, I know I won't be able to go so I didn't see any point"

"We might as well read it, there's no harm in that." As she said it she gently tugged my arm as she wandered into the sitting room.

She retrieved the letter from the floor and sat down on the couch, taking the letter from her hands I sat beside her. I felt the thick parchment under my fingertips, I ran my fingers over the seal before tugging it open. The emerald ink shone on the page, I couldn't bring myself to read it but I flicked my eyes across the page to please mum. I opened the other piece of parchment and an envelope fell to the floor it was smaller than the original one but it was made from the same heavy yellowing parchment. My mum picked it up from the floor, turning it over so that she could see who it was addressed to: "Mr & Mrs J. Lupin."

Suddenly the fire glowed green and dad stepped into the sitting room brushing ashes from his greying robes. His hair, fading in places stuck up on its end and his face looked old and tired but the smile he gave us made him look young again. He threw an arm around each of us and pulled us tight. He slumped into the chair as I wandered up the stairs, I knew that mum would want to talk to dad about Hogwarts and I knew I'd have a better chance of finding out what was in that letter if I went now.

When I reached my bedroom I left the door ajar and sat against the wall listening closely, but even with my enhanced hearing I heard nothing: they had cast a silencing charm. I picked myself up from the floor and threw myself onto the bed, I'd love to go to Hogwarts, to be like every other witch or wizard my age: excited about going to school, wanting to go buy a new wand, robes, books but since the age of five I've been different from other children.

I heard mum and dad talking in shouted whispers; I've always hated hearing them argue. So even though I'd been taken upstairs and tucked into bed I tip-toed out into the garden. There was a cool breeze blowing through the clammy summer air, looking up into the darkening sky, I saw the full moon smile down at me. The moon comforted me, like it always did. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to hear the approach of a creature who I should have noticed, his paws hit the ground with muffled thuds and his breath was deep and husky. A cold breeze blew through the trees at the end of the garden and I curled in on myself, turning to go back inside I finally saw him the great drooling werewolf only feet from me. In those few seconds he lunged, I felt his sharp teeth sinking through the skin on my shoulder, I heard myself scream as they pierced the muscle. I was soaked in blood and in unimaginable pain when I heard the footfalls of my parents reach the door. My mother gasped in horror as the wolf pulled away from me. After this: nothing, I fell unconscious, I've never asked how they managed to get me to safety without they, themselves being bitten or how they managed to save me but they did, and my parents have been there although the world hates me they love me all the same.

I was wallowing in my own sorrows for so long I didn't notice my parents voices as they entered the kitchen, and didn't notice them calling me for dinner it was only when I was lightly shaken by my mum I noticed how late it was. A wonderful smell filled my senses; my mum was a wonderful cook although we had limited supplies. Tonight we were having roast chicken: my favourite. I entered the kitchen and sat in front of my heaving plate. I sensed tension in the air as we settled down to our meal but it wasn't until we finished our strawberry cheesecake I found out why.

It was my father who broke the silence between us, "Remus we received a letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts: Professor Dumbledore. I want you to read it and tell me what you think. We don't want to make a decision that you won't be happy with, but we must take everyone else into consideration too." He finished the sentence in a sigh, one that told me he didn't want to make the decision he wanted me to be able to go to Hogwarts without any trouble, he wanted me to be a normal boy. He held out the letter which I took from his hand, carefully I unfolded it; I wasn't sure what I would find and was scared.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Lupin, we at Hogwarts know of the condition your son has but would be happy to have him attend the school as long as safety measures are taken. As long as it is convenient I would like to call at your home on the 29th of August, one week before school begins to discuss the measures that will be taken at length, and I also have many ideas of which I think you will approve to help Remus' condition.

Kindly send your reply with Remus' response to the first letter.

Hoping to see you soon,

Albus Dumbledore"

I read the letter three times before I finally believed that it was true. They knew, and they still wanted me to come! This was the best news ever, I could go to school and then when I left I would take care of my parents like they have taken care of me. It was some minutes later when I looked up from the page, my mum and dad's eyes were apprehensive though I could see the hope behind that.

After clearing his throat my dad spoke," What do you think? Do you want to go?"

"Yes!" I heard the words tumbling from my mouth before I had time to construct a sentence in my head. I paused to think before going on, "as long as it will be safe. Do you think it will?"

My mother was positively beaming, "Dumbledore would not risk the safety of his students and we are positive that he will have come up with some excellent ideas to help you in your transformations."

"I would like to go then," all of my dreams were coming true; I could go to school like a normal boy!

My mum sent both replies that night.

. . . .

As the 29th of August grew closer I became more and more anxious. I had read all about Dumbledore and my mum and dad had told me so many wonderful things about him, but I had doubts. How could he be kindly to a werewolf in the midst of all the hatred shown by the world?

Finally the sun streamed through the clouds on the morning of the 29th, Dumbledore would be arriving at noon. My stomach churned, I didn't often meet new people as if I got to close to the person they might be able to see through the lies, so how would Dumbledore treat me? Like the others who knew? Or like an ordinary child?

The three of us fidgeted and paced as the clock ticked ever closer to noon. As the clock struck noon the doorbell rang. My heart stuttered and mum and dad threw anxious glances towards the door. Mum opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore standing on the step; his hair flowed in waves down his back, it was auburn with splashes of silvery white beginning to show, although his long beard was already totally white. He was wearing a long black travelling cloak over midnight blue robes. He met my eyes over his half moon spectacles, his blue eyes were startling against his pale skin and they had a mischievous twinkling in them. I walked forward to greet him.

"Ah, you must be young Mr Lupin, a pleasure to meet you." he said whilst shaking my hand. His voice was soft and pleasant, not the voice of someone who was disgusted about keeping the company of a werewolf.

"It's nice to meet you Sir," I tried to smile but the muscles in my face seemed to have given up on me. He gave me a small smile, before dad engaged him in conversation.

Dumbledore and my father sat on the couch whilst my mother and I went to get the refreshments from the kitchen. When we got back they had started up a conversation about an upcoming Quiddich match. Mum poured the two men some fire whiskey with slightly shaking hands, whilst I poured the two of us some pumpkin juice.

"Well I hope you're hungry Albus because Penny seems to have made enough to feed an army." Dad joked as he looked at the mountain of sandwiches.

"I certainly am." Dumbledore said smiling at mum.

After we ate I felt a little more relaxed until Dumbledore brought us to the subject, "So, I came to discuss plans for Remus' transformations." My insides squirmed. " We deduced that he cannot stay within the school building as it is too dangerous. I thought about this for a long time without drawing much of a conclusion. Then as I was walking through Hogsmead I happened to glance towards the Shrieking Shack. I'm sure you're aware of it, Penny, John," he paused long enough for them to nod before continuing, "Well I began thinking, you see no-one goes near it as people think it is haunted, I went to see for myself if there was a spirit haunting the place, but I found there wasn't . Although the building itself looks tattered and worn the inside of it is still reasonable, although it is a bit tatty I don't see this making much of a difference as I'm sure it will be damaged further. I thought maybe Remus could go there for the transformations. What do you think?" finally Dumbledore stopped. Mum and dad seemed to have understood and were thinking it through, whilst I was completely lost.

"Would it be safe for Remus to go there?" my dad broke the silence that followed Dumbledore's speech.

"Yes, it would. May I be as rude to ask where he transforms here?"

"In the basement," although she did not speak it there was a question in my mother's tone.

"You see I was wondering if replicating his surroundings might help but if they are very plain there would be no point, as it would be the smell of magic around him that would aggravate him more."

"I think the Shack is a good idea. No-one goes near it, it would be safe and we would be able to keep Remus inside during the full moon, but how would Remus get to the Shack?" dad had thought through all of the things necessary details to keep people safe, so I began to relax. Things were looking positive; it looked like I would be going to Hogwarts after all.

"If I am honest that was the tricky part. I decided building a tunnel would be the best idea, if someone seen Remus make his way to the Shack they may follow to investigate but if a tunnel began in the grounds of Hogwarts nobody would see him. I then had to think of how I would protect the entrance to the tunnel. A couple of days later the answer seemed to hand itself to me on a plate, Professor Sprout came to see me about the plants the students would be studying this year, and in the book she was showing me there was a rare tree called a Whomping Willow, none of the students will be studying this of course, but I decided to find out more about it, and I think it will be perfect!" Dumbledore finished with a flourish.

"What exactly is a Whomping Willow?" it seemed that Dumbledore was currently the only one seeing the genius of the plan.

"Well, it is a very large tree that is able to move. It protects itself using its thick branches. There is a knot in the trunk which if pressed paralyzes it for a short time. At the roots of the tree would be the entrance to the tunnel." This time when he finished speaking everyone understood his genius plan.

"I think you shall be seeing Remus at Hogwarts then Albus," my mother was bursting with joy.

"Well, although I would love to stay, it is getting late and I am meeting someone this evening, so I must go. I shall have the Whomping Willow in and the tunnel sorted out before school starts. It was lovely to see you all. See you in a week Remus." We thanked him, as he left telling us it was no problem at all.

In just one week I would see that man again. In just one week I would meet people of my own age, I'd only ever met adults. I had a lot to prepare for.

**Please Review :) Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer: The Wizarding World belongs to JKR but the plot and OC's belong to me.**

**This story is so far un Beta'd so please excuse the terrible mistakes I'm sure I've made, though if you could point my mistakes out I'd be happy to fix them! **

**Thanks for reading this. Opinions, good and bad welcome so please click the green box at the bottom ****hope you like it!**

**(Sirius POV) **

* * *

I was playing in the Drawing room with Regulus when I heard mother screeching my name. As I stood to go to the kitchen I wondered what I had done this time. Had she found those dungbombs in her cloak pockets? Had she heard about what I said to Andromeda about the stupid pureblood rules? Had I done anything else to anger her lately?

In reaching the kitchen I found mother looking pleased with me for once, although I wasn't sure what I had done wrong I was positive I hadn't done anything that would please her. I raked the room with my eyes finding a pile of letters lying on the table. Of course, Hogwarts letter, she was looking forward to me going as she thought maybe it would improve my behaviour and improve my views on the matter of blood status. I didn't see anything wrong with muggles, muggle-borns or half bloods.

"Sirius, your Hogwarts letter has arrived, "she said thrusting the letter into my hands, "we shall be going into Diagon Ally this afternoon. Go and get ready." She finished speaking and turned back to the other letters on the table. She always used clipped tones with me and other than to give me into trouble she didn't really engage me in conversation, I didn't let her ignoring me bother me but I felt lonely, the only person who didn't look at me as if I was a piece of dirt on their shoe was Regulus. Regulus looked up to me, but I wasn't sure what would happen to him once I began school and then when he himself began Hogwarts. I wasn't looking forward to school particularly; I was going to be in Slytherin as all Blacks were and I was likely to be the only one there with views other than the traditional Slytherin ones.

I traipsed upstairs, looking in on Regulus to tell him I was going out with mum before climbing to the top floor and entering my bedroom. I pulled some robes and a cloak from the cupboard and went to the bathroom to wash; I was not looking forward to the prospect of a whole afternoon spent entirely in the sole company of my mother.

....

Stepping from the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron I brushed the ashes from my robes and stepped out of the way, just in time for my mother to step from the green flames. She gave the room a sweeping look before walking into the little courtyard at the back of the pub and opening the archway. Although I had been to Diagon Alley many times before it never ceased to amaze me. The window displays and the witches and wizards: everything seemed different here, like how I imagined the wizarding world should be not the one I was used to in my house. My mother swept through the street not sparing a glace for anyone, whilst everyone scuttled form her path, I stayed close behind her. We entered a large shop where the walls were lined with multicoloured fabric. A small round witch walked forward to meet us, she swallowed loudly before saying:

"Hello Madame Black, how many I help you today?" Her voice quivered under my mother's gaze.

"My son needs robes for school." Her response was harsh like a whip against bare skin.

"Ah, of course, this way Master Black." She gave a curt nod before walking to the back of the shop glancing back towards my mother. I stood on a small podium whilst she slipped a long black piece of soft fabric over my head and began to pin it into place. "Are you looking forward to starting school?" although her voice was still careful she was not nearly as nervous as she had been with my mother.

"Not really, I'll miss my brother," I spoke before realising what I had said and added hastily, "and my mother and father." I glanced towards my mother but she seemed to be paying no attention to us as she dealt with the young woman behind the counter who was as white as a sheet. I was glad when I finally left the shop, the woman fitting my robes tried to keep up a conversation and I had to correct myself several times. It was difficult to talk to people without showing how much I hated my parents.

I kept close to my mother as we walked quickly through the street and into various shops, always keeping my head high and my back straight, if I didn't and my mother saw me slouched she would punish me severely when we returned home. When we were not at home Regulus and I had to walk in the aristocratic way, my mother wanted everyone to know that we were purebloods and not in her words 'inferior creatures'.

Finally my mother said that I was able to choose my own owl as a reward for getting into Hogwarts. I choose a tawny owl; it had brown and white speckled feathers and a soft hoot. I named her Lani, a name which I had found in a book a while ago, which is Hawaiian for 'sky', although I was not enjoying the book, which I had been told to read by the horrible toad that called herself a tutor, this name had attached itself to my brain and refused to budge and now I had the perfect use for it.

....

As I lay on my bed, stroking the soft feathers on the top of Lani's head I pictured Hogwarts castle rising before me. Each person who went to Hogwarts returned with many stories of the beautiful castle, but their descriptions were always different depending on the person it was told by. Andromeda spoke of its warmth, homeliness and the way a person was stunned into silence when looking at the magnificent building, where as Narcissa spoke of the old, fading decor and the strict ambiance. All I knew was that in twenty-four hours I would have seen for myself the famous Hogwarts castle.

It was late and the stars twinkled in the sky but butterflies were performing a complicated routine in my stomach and my eyes seemed to be glued open. However hard I tried to drift into slumber my mind protested and kept turning over every doubt I had. What would happen if I was not put into Slytherin? What would happen if I was? Would I make friends? Would Regulus be OK? What would everyone think of the heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?

....

The door to my bedroom was thrown open with such force I was surprised the hinges held.

"Master Black has to be ready to leave The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black in one hour for the Hogwarts Express." The vile face of Kreacher the most disgusting and slimy house elf we owned came into the room holding a large tray of breakfast in his short grubby arms.

"OK," I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stretched my arms out in front of me. I was regretting not sleeping; I knew it would catch up with me later.

It was ten to eleven and my mother and I were preparing to leave for platform nine and three quarters. "Sirius if I hear of you stepping out of line and befouling the Black family name I shall punish you severely." I'd rather she shouted at me than use the low growl that meant punishment was very near.

I took a handful of green powder from the jar on the mantelpiece before throwing it into the flames. As I stepped into the green flames they licked my ankles. I pulled my trunk in beside me before shouting "Platform nine and three quarters."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this **

**Please just click the green button just there to tell me what you think!! **


	3. The Platform

**The wizarding world belongs to JK Rowling **

**I hope your enjoying this story. Sorry it took so long. I won't babble on I'll just start **

**James POV**

The rays of the sun shone through the opening in my curtains and shone in my face. I was grumpy and tired but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't go back to sleep. My excitement for the day ahead overrode my hatred for mornings.

Today I was going to Hogwarts! I had waited for this day ever since my dad told me about it. I couldn't wait to be sorted into Gryffindor (even though you weren't supposed to know which house you'd be in until you got there, I was sure I'd be put into Gryffindor), to begin learning magic.

Finally I gave in and swung my legs out of bed and onto the floor, yawning and stretching I pushed my glasses onto my nose and my hair from my eyes. I padded barefoot down the carpeted stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, James you're up early!" the shock on my mother's face was comical but I didn't laugh because it was clear that as she had not been expecting me to be awake, she hadn't made me breakfast. My stomach growled noisily. "Why don't you go and have a shower and get dressed whilst I make your breakfast."

More awake this time (which was now at a time that was perfectly acceptable to be awake at) I dumped myself onto a chair in the kitchen. My breakfast tasted delicious as it always did, as my mum was an excellent cook, I wondered what the food would be like at Hogwarts. How would this cheesy omelette taste made by the Hogwarts cooks? The cooks of course would be house elves, but I had never tasted a meal made by an elf, my mother always made my meals. My mind wondered as I finished my breakfast. I leapt from the table and went to check I had all of my things packed away in my trunk as the clock above the cooker told me it was almost half past ten.

"Oh no, what did I do with the cloak!" I muttered the words to myself as a checked the contents of my trunk. My dad had given me an invisibility cloak the previous evening. An invisibility cloak! I didn't even know dad owned one, apparently neither did mum. She still doesn't, I've to keep it a secret. My dad wandered into the room at that moment. "Erm, Dad you know how the cloak you gave me last night..."

"I've got it. You left it in plain sight and I didn't want your mother to see it. You need to take care of this, it belongs to you now but I don't want you to use it for mischief." He said this with a mischievous glint in his eye which I knew meant that if I didn't he'd be disappointed in me. He didn't need to worry though I already had many plans that the cloak would be very useful for.

"Don't worry dad you know I'm going to behave myself," I let a grin flash on my face before shoving the cloak into my trunk and locking it.

....

I stood in the sitting room beside my mum and dad preparing to leave for the platform. Taking a pinch of the green powder I stepped into the fireplace, shouting "Platform 9 and 3/4 "and letting go of the powder. As it hit the ground I began to spin, I always enjoyed this, travelling by Floo powder was by far the best way to get around. I stepped from the grate as the spinning stopped. I huge crowd greeted me along with a gleaming read train and hundreds of eager and nervous voices. My mum and dad stood on either side of me and lead me down the platform so I could find somewhere not so crowded to get aboard.

They helped me get my trunk onto the platform just as the whistle was blown to show the train was about to depart. I swiftly hugged both of my parents and then waved to them both from the train window until both their voices and their retreating forms could no longer be seen nor heard.

I began to drag my trunk down the corridor of the train when I came face to face with a boy; he was about my age with dark hair which fell into his stormy grey eyes."Hi, I'm James. What's your name?" I decided that the best way to find a fellow mischief maker was to befriend some people, this boy didn't look mischievous but maybe he was impressionable.

"Why do you care," he snapped.

"It doesn't matter, I was wondering if you might be a fellow mischief maker but obviously not," it was blunt but I didn't care, so was he. I turned and began to pull my trunk in the opposite direction.

"I'm Sirius." The boy's voice sounded less harsh than before and more curious. "What kind of mischief would you be interested in?"


	4. The Silent Compartment

**Hey people, I am enjoying writing this story but do you know what I am not enjoying? My lack of comments :(**

**I still do not own anything to do with Harry Potter :(**

**This should be the beginning of things in the compartment that you see in Snape's memories in the DH but I am changing pretty much all of the scene (but hopefully keep some of the dialog :) ****)**

**Peter's POV**

* * *

"Wow!" the word slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Yes, it is amazing isn't it," my mother's still seemed awestruck even though she herself had been to Hogwarts and seen the Hogwarts Express many times before. My father stood beside her lost for words, being a muggle he had never seen this, the train, many wizards milling around lazily casting last minute charms to trunks , having play duels on the platform and he had never seen a pure blood. The pure blood families could be spotted at a distance, they all wore robes and none of them marvelled at the platform.

"Well it's nearly eleven o'clock you better get on the train son, good luck," finally my father found his voice and he pulled me into a one armed hug before returning to stare at the crowd.

"Your father is right, I'll miss you, make sure you write often."A tear fell silently from my mother's eye, she clutched me in her arms for what seemed like forever before they both helped me get my trunk onto the train.

"Bye mum, dad. I'll miss you both, I promise to write loads!" after last minute hugs the whistle blew and all too soon I could no longer see my parents.

I sighed as I turned to drag my trunk down the corridor, looking for a compartment. It didn't take long to find a reasonably empty one.

"Can I sit here?" I directed the question towards the two boys sitting on either side of the window, one had shoulder length hair that stuck to his head in thick greasy strands, and he had cold black eyes that looked at me with repulsion. The other boy had tawny hair that fell into his eyes, (which were glued to the thick book resting on his lap), he looked up at me when I entered his kind eyes shone with excitement.

"Yes," the tawny haired boy seemed anxious and awkward.

After putting my trunk on the rack and sitting down I broke the silence in the compartment," I'm Peter Pettigrew, What's your name?" I addressed both boys with apprehension I wasn't really the one who started conversations but the silence made me uneasy.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the tawny haired boy said with a shaky voice.

"Severus Snape," the greasy haired boy cut of his words in a way that clearly said he didn't want to be talked to.

I became instantly bored with the silence but I came up a blank at how I should start a conversation.

That minute the compartment door flew open to a flow of laughter.

* * *

**I know this chapter was really short but I have planed out the next few chapters in my head so I didn't want them to repeat themselves.**


	5. A Roudier Compartment

**JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter, which means I do not.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, although I have known where this chapter was to go I had some writers block about how to go about it. Some of this chapter will be quite similar to JKR's version and I am only borrowing the ideas so I don't go against what she wrote.**

**Please R&R!**

**Peter's POV**

Two boys stood in the door way. As the laughter faded one of the boys asked "Can we sit here?" pointing at the seat across from me.

"Sure," I smiled at the boys; I thought maybe now there would be a conversation I could take part in.

"I'm James Potter," smiled the boy sitting in front of me, his eyes still twinkled from laughter behind his glasses.

"Sirius," the other boy said throwing himself onto the seat beside him.

"I'm Peter," I replied eagerly.

The boy named James looked at the two boys beside the window, "What are your names?" he asked the curiously.

"Remus Lupin." The shy boy glanced nervously at him but James had already turned towards the door as it slid open.

"Severus!" a red headed girl all but ran to sit beside the greasy boy in the corner. As soon as she sat down she rushed into almost silent whispers in his ear.

I shrugged in response to James' confused look. He then launched into a speech about Quiddich, I joined in eagerly. We argued whether the Chudley Cannons had a chance against the Tutshill Tornados, James firmly believed that the Cannons were on top form and were certainly going to give the Tornados a run for their money. Whereas Sirius and I had a more realistic view:

"The Cannons aren't going to last five minutes. The Tornados are better than ever this year and even if the Cannons were on top form, which they aren't, they would be beaten to a pulp by the Tornados!" Sirius exclaimed cutting James off mid-sentence.

"... better be in Slytherin!" Severus had begun to talk louder to the girl beside him in order to be heard above our rather loud discussion.

"Why would you want to be in Slytherin?" James asked as he overheard the other boy." I'd definitely leave, wouldn't you?"He turned to look at Sirius.

"Well, I'm a Black, they ALL go into Slytherin," Sirius didn't look too pleased about this though.

"And I thought you were all right too," James smiled.

"Well I might just have to break tradition; green reminds me to much of a snivelling little baby's snot!" Sirius grinned. Everyone fell into laughter, except the red head and Snape, they glared at us.

"Where would you choose to go?" Sirius asked James once the laughter subsided.

"Gryffindor!" James exclaimed "bravery and..." Snape snorted. James turned to look at him, "is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong with being in Gryffindor as long as you don't mind they're stupidity and wrongly inflated egos!"

"So..."James' retort was silenced by the red head.

"Severus, ignore them!" she commanded and they all sat back down, something in her voice told them the discussion was over.

We all settled back into our own conversations and soon James, Sirius and I were talking about how we would be sorted.

"My cousin Bellatrix told me that there was a sort of obstacle course with loads of horrible beasts that try to eat you and if you get out they count your injuries and that's how they decide which house to put you in."

"Wow, you don't believe that do you?" I asked Sirius, I really wasn't sure what to expect, nobody would tell me anything about it and that seemed like a lot to ask of them so soon.

"Nope, she was just trying to scare me but she didn't," Sirius grinned.

"She sounds awful!" James replied.

"She is."

They were all quiet for a while when the girl spoke to Snape.

"I'm going to change into my robes, will you come with me so I can see if there is anywhere to get something to eat first?"

"I'd stay away from the Snivelly Slytherin while you're eating he might drip on your food!" Sirius said to her.

"You should drop Snivelly and stay with us! We're far cleaner and wouldn't dip any grease on you." James smiled in what he seemed to think was an appealing way.

"I wouldn't want to stay with you if you were the last people on this planet!" Lily said flipping her hair from her eyes and storming off with Severus in tow.

James rested his head against the wall beside him with a sigh, his face twisted into a love stuck smile as he gazed out of the door.

"Typical Potter," Sirius grinned.

"What!" James was broken from his thoughts suddenly.

"1) Known for falling for red-heads, 2) The "face"," Sirius was trying to hold back a laugh at the sight of James' face.

"What face?" James replied confused and blushing slightly.

"This one," Remus the quiet boy who until now hadn't looked up at the boys mimicked James' face exactly.

Sirius couldn't stop himself now, a laugh burst from him as James' began to splutter about how he would NEVER make a face like that. Through his laughing he said "Perfect! He got it spot on and he wasn't even looking at you when you done it! It's a family trait. So when's the wedding?" there were now tears streaming down his face he was laughing so much at James face and his attempts to assure themthat he had never and would never make that face.

**Please R&R its really helpful to know what you think! :)**


	6. Friendship

**JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and I don't.**

**I didn't realise how long ago I updated last :O**  
**I don't think I'll be able to update for a while after this, I'm actually supposed to have prelims just now :(.**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Remus' POV **  
**-**

After Sirius settled down we all began talking about Diagon Alley and how amazing it was.

I was so happy, I seemed to fit in well with these boys. They were nice to me. They didn't want to know all about me, so there wasn't any need to worry. I could be a normal boy for now.

After we wore out Diagon Alley we went on to talk about pranks and flying. James was in the middle of a dramatic re-enactment of a dangerous manoeuvred he had once made whilst flying when the door opened and we all dived on the lunch trolley. I hadn't realised how hungry I had been. I didn't have much money with me so I bought a pumpkin pasty and a small bar of chocolate. The other boys returned to the compartment, Peter had a pasty and a small pile of chocolate frogs. Sirius and James were both carrying huge piles of sweets, James tipped his sweets onto his seat, he glanced around and then announced;

"I am going to share everything I just bought with the three of you, as a celebration of friendship!"

"Could you have put that in a stupider way? But I agree, and I am going to share my sweets with you all." Sirius looked at the three of us beaming, he seemed just as happy to be able to share with friends as I was.

We sat for a couple of hours eating through the chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, every flavour beans and more. We sat for hours talking about everything and anything and I felt at home with the three boys in front of me, finally I seemed to have found friends. I was laughing and joking with boys my own age, this was the best thing I could have imagined and we weren't even there yet.

All too soon the train slowed and stopped. I glanced out of the window to see a dark platform and a sign that read "Hogsmead Station". Butterflies were performing a spectacular routine in my stomach, this was it, I was almost there.

**I know it is short but there should be another chapter really soon! **

**What did you think?**


End file.
